A Fluttermac Tale
by HorsesAreMyPassion
Summary: My first fluttermac story enjoy. No flames please.
1. Intro

Fluttershy trotted to Sweet Apple Acres to go get some apples. It was midday so the sun hung high in the sky beating down on her butter yellow coat. "I wasn't expecting it to be this warm." She said softly. To her relief Sweet Apple Acres was just up ahead. When she got there she was greeted by a familiar orange farmpony. "Hello there sugarcube what can ah do for ya?" Applejack asked. "I just need some um, apples." Fluttershy replied. Fluttershy handed her some bits and trotted off. On the way she bumped into Big Macintosh accidently. "Eep!" she squeaked. "I'm so sorry, I just wasn't paying attention." She said blushing slightly but Big Mac didn't notice. "Ah don't mind." He said politely. "Sorry but I need to get home now." Fluttershy said trotting off.

She just couldn't sleep that night. Her encounter with the big crimson stallion earlier embarrassed her so much. She couldn't stop thinking about him. "Maybe I just need a nice glass of water." She said getting out of bed and getting a glass from the cabinet and turning on the spout. While she drank the water she thought "I just have to see him again."


	2. Going to lunch

Today Fluttershy was going to ask Big Macintosh to lunch. She was getting ready to go when a little white bunny burst through the door and started frantically hopping up and down. " Angel Bunny are you hungry? " Angel nodded in approval. " I'll be right there. " Fluttershy hurried and found the last carrot in the fridge. " Oh, my I'll have to go to the market after lunch. " She glanced at the time. It was time to go to lunch at sugarcube corner. As she walked out the door she told angel to lock the door. As she was on her way she saw Twilight strolling , Rarity was out shopping for some supplies , The Cutie mark crusaders were trying to sell fruit to see if they could get they're cutie marks. And then a little yellow filly with a red mane and a big pink bow trotted up to her and said " Howdy there Fluttershy , would ya'll like to buy some of our fruits?" Applebloom asked happily. "Um… maybe later, sorry but I have to go somewhere." Fluttershy said. "Okay, maybe later." Applebloom said as she trotted away to see how her friends were doing on selling. As Fluttershy continued walking she saw a big building made out of sweets came into view. As she neared Sugarcube Corner she saw a large crimson stallion waiting for her. "Howdy there Miss Fluttershy." Big Macintosh politely greeted the Pegasus. "Um…Hello Big Mac." She shyly greeted. As they entered the shop a certain party pony greeted them . "Hiya there Fluttershy and Big Mac, What can I do for ya?" Pinkie pie asked. Big Macintosh asked Fluttershy what she wanted. She answered back. "We'll have 2 of your cupcakes please." Big Mac said. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie replied happily and while she was making them Fluttershy said "Um…So how was your day?" "It was know as usual workin on the farm." Big Mac replied. " Here are your cupcakes, that would be 10 bits please." As Big Mac paid the price Fluttershy nibbled on her cupcake some. "These are really good." She said and smiled. Big Macintosh took a bite out of his as well. When they were done Fluttershy and Big Mac chatted for a bit "So Big Mac do you want to see each other again tomarrow?" Fluttershy asked hoping the answer was 'Yes'. "Eeyup." He said in his usual tone. "Well I better get going." Fluttershy said "Ah might as well too, Ah need to help Applejack with bucking the trees. Ya'll take care." He said as he left. Fluttershy told Pinkie bye and left to go to the market. When she got there she saw the cutie mark crusaders at their stall. Barely any of their fruit had been sold. "Hey girls those fruits look really tasty." Fluttershy said while walking up to the stall. "Hello Fluttershy , would you like some of our fresh fruits? Sweetie Belle asked. Fluttershy examined the fruit , and chose the kinds she wanted. "That will be 15 bits please." Scootaloo said. She paid the right amount and all three fillies said "Thanks doing business with ya!"

When Fluttershy got home she fed her animals , made some dinner and went to bed.

As she slept she dreamed of her and Big Mac…

So did everyone like it? I hope it was good.

Well Please Review! :3


	3. Visiting

As she slept she dreamt of her and Big Macintosh in a field of colorful wildflowers. Big Macintosh set out a checkered picnic blanket. She got her picnic basket out and brought out a salad, fruits and daisy and hay sandwiches. They both sat down on the blanket and ate their sandwiches in silence until Fluttershy spoke up "Big Mac, I think I, erm I think I kind of like you." She said shyly. "I think ah do too miss Fluttershy. Big Macintosh replied with a small smile." Big Mac, will you marry me?" She said. Her dream wavered as she slowly woke up only to see a small bunny frantically hopping up and down on her stomach. She glanced at the clock it read 8:30 a.m. "Oh my, I slept in 30 minutes late!" She gasped. "You and the other critters must be hungry!" She exclaimed as she rushed out of bed, trotted down stairs to feed her animals. After she was done she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door only to find her dream stallion. "Oh hi Big Mac." She said with a small smile. "Howdy there miss Fluttershy." He said in his sweet southern accent. "Oh please do come in." She welcomed him inside. "Would you like some tea?" She asked politely . "Eeyup." He replied. As Fluttershy flew to the kitchen to prepare the tea she heard Big Mac say "These are some great animals you got here." He said. "Oh I know, aren't they just dear." Fluttershy said. "Eeyup." He replied. After a few minutes of silence except for the whistling of the tea kettle she finally broke the silence by saying "Your tea is ready." She said as she flew in with two teacups on a tray along with a small dish of sugar in the center. "I didn't know if you liked it swetened or unsweetened ." Fluttershy said. "That's okay miss Fluttershy but I prefer unsweetened tea." Big Macintosh said kindly. "Oh." Fluttershy said. As they drank their tea Fluttershy admired his muscular body. 'He is so handsome and kind' She thought.

Hey I hope you liked this chapter!

I know it's short but I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise.

Anyways hope you review!


End file.
